Purchasing many pairs of shoes can be extremely costly and require the individual to have a sizable closest for storage and/or displaying purposes. Travelers are either forced to leave many shoes behind or carry large pieces of luggage with them. The present invention features a shoe system with removable covers. The removable covers can be designed in any style, design, or color, and allow a user to create various different shoes with a single base shoe.
The shoe system of the present invention (“changeable shoes”) utilizes a magnetic locking system. The attachments for shoes (e.g., “skins”) wrap around the exterior of the base shoe using high power magnets to adhere. The appropriate locking system for the highest magnetic quality may depend on the manufacturer's preference. The shoe system may be available in any shoe style including flip flops, clogs, boots, men's styles, women's styles, children's styles, casual styles, and dress styles. The shoe system may also include athletic wear, for example allowing for changing of colors or designs on sports teams shoes. The concept of the shoe system is to change any pair of shoes by attaching the “skin” (e.g., magnetic attachment). In some embodiments, the locking system is placed accordingly around all sides of the shoe and will adhere down the back seam. Small magnets may be used so they will be hidden along the shoe. To begin the attachment process, a user may utilize a small notch at the top of the shoe to interlock the starting point, and from there the user can wrap the attachment easily via the magnets.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.